mysporeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bizarokame (species)
Bizarokame are a member of the Kametori Clan and the sentient species of Ryleus-3. They get their name from their bizzare appearance, as they mysteriously possess pincers instead of hands. They're closest cousin is Gorando. They are one of my 8 Empire Species. They are also close relatives of Hanakame, thus they are also closely related to Morikame, Wintokame, Twigokame and Leafokame. However, they are not considered a Forest Turtle because they lack a plant-like part on their body. They live close to their relatives, the Morikame. The Sporerassic Park series character Sadorah is a well-known member of this species. Appearance Bizarokame have the bodyshape that all members of the Kametori Clan have. Bizarokame are a bipedal, turtle-like species that are primarilly white in color with a purple pattern with red stripes on their arms and legs. They have a long and wide, sharp beak which is purple in color, redish-orange reptilian eyes like members of the Jimburuba Clan have, six strands of feathers resembling hair on top of their head, a shell on their back, a long tail that ends in a spiky club and their most noticable feature: pincers instead of hands. They have musclar legs with 3 toed feet with sharp claws. Within their mouth is a poison-shooting part. Their Space Stage outfit consists of shoulder pads and a bowtie. Their updated design is nearly the same as the original, but with a more rounder head and their hair is put differently. Their hair is now set up like they have 2 mohawks. This "hair" is actually feathers that look like strands of hair. Biology and Behavior 'Creature Form' Bizarokame are omnivorious and thus they don't mind what they eat. If they go hunting, they use their pincers to hold their prey before biting it's neck with their sharp beak. These pincers can exert over 3,000 pounds of pressure, thus breaking the prey's bones. Their spiky, maced tail is also for attacking prey too. They also spit poison to weaken their prey too, as well as defending themselves. They can also use their pincers to pick up objects too. Despite the looks of their tail, the tail is quite musclar and flexible. This allows it to be swug around with great ease and power. 'Sentient Form' Upon becoming sentient, they have gotten more intelligent. They are a more peaceful species than their neighbors, the Morikame. But the two species manage to get along well. This may be possibly due that the two species are closely related. Abilities 'Social' Sing: Level 4 Dance: Level 4 Charm: Level 3 Pose: Level 1 'Combat' Bite: Level 3 Charge: Level 4 Strike: Level 4 Spit: Level 5 'Misc.' Mating Call Jump: Level 1 Graspers Glide: None Sneak: Level 1 Sprint: Level 5 Sight Name Origin Bizarokame get their name from the word "bizzare", minus the second z and the e being replaced with a "o". The "Bizaro" in their name is referring to their bizzare appearance. "Kame" is the Japanese word for turtle, referring that the Bizarokame are a turtle-like species and they are also a member of the Kametori Clan. Gallery Credit to those whose artwork in this gallery. (Pics with external links only, those are the people who did the artwork and full credit goes to them) Spore 2011-01-05 04-11-22.png|The cell ancestor of the Bizarokame CRE Bizarokame-0b4d8437 ful.png|A Bizarokame with the creature form's new design. File:CRE_Bizarokame-0b4d8439_ful.jpg|Bizarokame's old design File:New_Bizarokame_2.png|A fully complete Bizarokame, with their new design. File:Fr_bizarokame_by_raptorpyra-d4gqgy3.jpg|Artwork of a Bizarokame by RaptorPyra. This image is also the origin of the the hair on the Bizarokame's head are actually feathers. File:Bizarokame_Tail_Club_Attack.png|A Bizarokame killing a Melixs with it's tail club. File:Bizarokame_Rear_View.png|Back view of a Bizarokame File:Bizarokame_Rear_View_2.png|Back view of a sentient Bizarokame File:Pincers_for_hands.png|A Bizarokame picking up a stick with it's pincer. File:Bizarokame_by_koshechkazlatovlaska-d4j5mgz.png|Artwork of a Bizarokame by koshechkazlatovlaska File:C_dededeman7_by_geekgilmu-d4s7b9j.png|Artwork of 3 Bizarokames by GeekGilmu Trivia *The Bizarokame are the tallest Empire Species, with and without their head feathers. If you don't count their feathers, they are only slightly taller than a Morikame as seen in the image on the right. *So far, they are the only species that have pincers. Category:Empire Species Category:Kametori Clan Member Category:Omnivorious Species Category:Poisonous Species Category:Non-flying Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Reptilian Species Category:Non-dinosaurian Species Category:Forest Species